Pop Rocks
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Botan makes an interesting suggestion dealing with Pop Rocks that changes her relationship with Kurama forever. KuramaxBotan oneshot


Pop Rocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Pop Rocks.

This is my first KuramaBotan fic, although I will probably write more someday. Enjoy!

Botan walked from Keiko's school to a small cafe down the street. She was meeting Kurama there for some coffee. He had invited her a few days ago, and she had gladly accepted since she had not seen or talked to him in a while. It was a purely friendly meeting, but Botan secretly wished it was more than that. She had to admit that she had grown rather fond of Kurama, but who wouldn't? He was intelligent, a perfect gentleman, and good looking. Botan sternly reminded herself that he was also a 400 year old demon who had commited many crimes in the past, but she also reminded herself that Youko had probably given up his old ways after living a human life.

When she reached the cafe she frowned. She was still wearing her school uniform. "Well he's probably still wearing his too. He did say right after school." She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She spotted Kurama sitting at a table by himself and he waved her over. She smiled at him and sat down across from him. They ordered their coffee and began to converse while they waited for it. The waitress came back a minute later and brought them their drinks. Kurama paid her and told her they wouldn't be needing anything else.

"So Botan, how was your day at Keiko's school?" Kurama inquired politely.

"What? I can't hear you." Botan said. The cafe had suddenly become crowded with students who had just got out of school and were hungry. Kurama frowned knowing that the crowd was only going to increase as time went by. He took a black pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin out of the dispenser on the table and began to write on it. When he was finished he passed the napkin over to Botan who read it. It said: Would you like to finish our coffee and then go to the park nearby so we can talk?" Botan took the pen and replied "sure". The two of them drank their coffee quickly and then walked out.

"I'm sorry that didn't go as we had hoped." Kurama said once they were out of the cafe.

"Oh no it's fine. It's a nice day to go to the park anyway." Botan said cheerfully. Kurama smiled. He had always admired her optimism.

"Oh, can we stop at this store quick. My mother asked me to pick up a few things for her." Kurama said quickly, noticing that they were right in front of a convienence store.

"Sure." Botan said as she followed him inside.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't take long." Kurama apologized for the second time that day.

"It's alright." Botan said. She waited near the door as she watched Kurama do his shopping. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw him pick up a box of tampons and throw it into the basket. _"Aww that's so sweet that he'd do that for his mother. Disturbing, but sweet." She thought._ She frowned and then blushed as she remembered that Kurama had telepathic powers, though she was sure he had not bothered to invade her mind. A few minutes later Kurama was done shopping and he brought his basket up to the counter.

"Is that it then?" The clerk asked once she had finished scanning all of Kurama's items.

"Hmm I think I'll take a pack of these too." Kurama said as he grabbed a bag of Pop Rocks off of the shelf below the check out counter. The clerk scanned them and gave Kurama his new total. Kurama paid for everything, grabbed the bag, and then left the store with Botan. They then proceeded to the nearby park, which was quite beautiful. It was spring, nearly summer, and all the plants were in bloom. Kurama picked a daisy and put it in Botan's hair. He stood back and admired his work. She blushed slightly, and prayed that he hadn't noticed.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem. Shall we sit down?" Kurama motioned to a nearby bench.

"Sure." Botan said as she walked over to it.

"So how was your day at Keiko's school?" He asked.

"Oh it was fun as always. I really like posing as a human when I don't have any work to do for Koenma." Botan said with a smile as she recalled the days events. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Our grades were posted today, I got top marks in everything except for literature, Kaitou beat me in that." Kurama said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sure you did excellent anyway."

"Thank you. So tell me, do you ever get bored of doing work for Koenma? I mean, would you ever consider staying in the human world for awhile?"

"Well, I don't really get bored doing work for Koenma, and I like it for the most part. I get to meet a lot of people, although most of them are sad because they've just died. I think being in the human world is fun. It's so interesting." Botan said happily. "What about you? Do you like it here in the human world? Do you ever miss being a demon?"

"At first I really hated life here, but now it's not so bad. I do miss being a demon sometimes to be honest, but I think I prefer a human life." Kurama said after a moment of consideration. There was a silence when neither of them knew what to talk about, and Kurama took that moment as an oppurtunity to have some of the Pop Rocks he had bought at the store.

"Oh are those Pop Rocks? I heard about those. Do they really pop in your mouth?" Botan inquired.

"Yes they are, and they do pop in your mouth. I rather like them." Kurama said popping a few candies into his mouth. "Do you want to try some?" He offered.

"Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Botan said taking a few out of the bag. She put them into her mouth. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "They really do pop!" Kurama chuckled at her surprised expression. "You know, I heard two girls talking about these in the hall today. One was telling her friend about how she'd like to make out with her boyfriend with these in her mouth. Isn't that silly? Human teenagers think of everything these days." Botan said.

"Would you like to try?" Kurama asked her.

"What?" Botan said giving him a second look, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"Would you like to see what it's like, making out with Pop Rocks?" Kurama asked a second time. Botan could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in his green eyes. Before she could answer he took a handful of Pop Rocks and shoved them in his mouth and then he kissed her. She was shocked at first, and then she kissed him back. After the kiss was over there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well, that was different." Botan said trying to break the silence.

"Yes, it was." Kurama agreed. After a few minutes passed he said, "Want to get some more Pop Rocks?"


End file.
